


For Her

by TheBlobMaster



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlobMaster/pseuds/TheBlobMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few snapshots of Jaebum dealing with single parenting over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Korean Vocabulary
> 
> Samchon = Uncle  
> Samchon-deul = Uncles  
> Halmeoni = Grandmother  
> Appa = Dad

**25 days**

Kunpimook pulls at his shirt, a low whine starting at the back of his throat. Alarmed Jaebum turns to look at the kid. “What’s the matter kiddo?” The small child only whines more and Jaebum notices how dark the room is. Worried he looks at his wristwatch and notices it being long over dinner time. “Did I forget dinner again?” He asks, sighing with guilt. “I’m sorry. I’m still not used to taking care of anyone else.” Quickly he saves the edit he had been working on before pulling up the take out site. Kunpimook looks up at him, his wide eyes watery and tired and not for the first time Jaebum wishes he could communicate with the boy. Softening his gaze Jaebum pats his lap and smiles encouragingly at Kunpimook as the small kid climbs up. The toddler expertly points at too many pictures of what he wants to eat and Jaebum has to hide a smile in the crown of black hair moving excitedly on his lap.  
  
They watch Lilo & Stitch in front of the television, Kunpimook more occupied with what’s on screen than his chicken despite watching the film almost every day. Jaebum sips at his beer, chewing distractedly at a chicken leg. It’s nearly been a month since Kunpimook has been in his life for good and Jaebum has had to turn his entire life around.

_The sun is blinding him when he takes the call, squinting out the window of his bedroom.  His sleepy eyes widen and the last trace of his dream vanishes. That is his point of no return._

**2 years, 4 months and 15 days**

“Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” Jaebum cracks open an eye and looks up at the kid jumping on him. Careful of not smirking too early Jaebum groans. Kunpimook laughs excitedly and then Jaebum strikes with a roar. He tackles the little kid and begins to tickle him. The tickling pulls a high pitched laughter from the child, who writhes around on the sheet. Small feet kicking Jaebum everywhere they can reach. Wheezing Kunpimook says “Stop. Stop. Pwease Jaeb-sam.” Jaebum laughs and stops his tickling. “So what did you wake me up so early for?” He says when Kunpimook just pouts at him. The kid looks more and more like his mother the older he gets. “Samchon.” Kunpimook says very seriously. “Wemember.” He pauses for effect and Jaebum lets him, looks on with as much anticipation he can while half asleep. “Ma an’ Ja samchon-deul.” Kunpimook specifies and Jaebum barks out a laugh. Of course it was about Kunpimook’s second favourite uncles. The kid looks on unimpressed by Jaebum’s laughter. “What about them?” He manages to get out after a while. “Lotte.” And finally Jaebum remembers and promptly panics. They have a playdate with the duo at Lotte World and they are already behind schedule.  
  
Quickly he picks up Kunpimook and speed walks to the shower, suppressing his urge to run. He learned the hard way not to do things he tells Kunpimook not to. Kids are persistent and hold grudges. In record time Jaebum has the both of them clean and dry. He’s securing the matching beanie onto Kunpimook’s head when his phone rings and Jackson’s on the other end telling them to get their _tushes_ down. With an eye roll because _really Jackson? He can’t even hear you._ Jaebum picks up Kunpimook and rushes down the stairs. Feeling almost dizzy but Kunpimook loves it, clinging to his neck letting out high pitched screeches of laughter. Jaebum’s panting and sweating when he finally gets to the bottom, carefully he puts Kunpimook down and his feet has barely hit the ground before the child is running to the glass door. There’s a resounding smack and then Kunpimook is on the floor looking around confused. Jackson is on the other side doubled over in laughter and Jaebum has to bite his cheeks not to laugh at how cute Kunpimook is looking. The boy looks over his shoulder at his Jaeb-sam and stares. “Bam. Door bam. Bambam.” The boy says so seriously Jaebum ends up choking down a laugh. “Okay Kunpi-” The small boy is on his feet before Jaebum can finish. “NO! Bambam! Me Bambam.” Small fists hurt when they hit too. “Okay Bambam-ah.”  
  
_There’s a small child crying in the corner with snot running down his face and onto a teddy bear clutched to his body. The doctor is telling him so much, too much and he can’t comprehend it._  
  
**3 years, 2 months and 4 days**

The new apartment is big enough for Kunpimook to have his own room and Jaebum tells him as much. They’re sitting in the back of Mark’s Hyundai. “But Bambam wants to sleep with Jaeb-sam.” Jaebum smiles and ruffles Kunpimook’s hair. “You can do that, but wouldn’t it be nice to have place for all of your toys?” Kunpimook pouts but doesn’t protest so Jaebum keeps on. “And then you can have friends playing with you there.” It earns him a slightly suspicious glare but the boy just grabs to fingers and holds on tightly. Jaebum is excited to see Kunpimook’s reaction to the apartment. It’s a lot bigger than Jaebum’s old studio apartment they lived in before. Even if the kid is small for his age it was a tight fit and Jaebum had been searching for a new apartment for months. Then he landed a gig as the main writer for SBS’ new show with main MC Yoo Jaesuk. Suddenly the budget was a bit a bigger and that made the search a lot easier.

The new apartment is nothing exceptionally amazing but it did come with three rooms instead of the one and a half the old one had. Kunpimook might want to sleep in his bed now but that will change.

When they arrive Mark parks and helps Kunpimook out, silently doting on the boy. He carries him to the elevator and lets the boy poke his nose without a complaint all the way to tenth floor. Jaebum is forever grateful for how much his friends have helped him out since Kunpimook came into his life. There’s no doubt in his mind that he would never have gotten this far in life without them beside him to help.

Jackson opens the door with an excited yell and it pumps up Kunpimook and soon the little boy is running around to look at the big empty apartment and jump on his Samchon-deul. Jaebum watches on with a fond smile.  
  
_He chokes when he breathes in the smell of blood. The doctor leads him over and uncovers her face. Her beautiful face covered in cuts and bruises. He breaks down crying._  
  


**3 years, 8 months and 28 days**

The producer looks sceptically at Jaebum when he troops up with Kunpimook on his arm. “What’s with the kid?” He grunts out before looking down at the production schedule again and Jaebum mentally kicks him because he should have read the text Jaebum sent this morning. “He’s ill and I don’t have anyone to look after him today. I promise he won’t disturb at all.” He bows as best as he can with a kid on his arm. The producer grunts and waves him away. Relieved Jaebum navigates the set and finds a space on the floor where he spreads out a warm blanket before gently laying Kunpimook down on it. He tugs in the thickest blanket he could find around the sniffling boy and hopes for the best. He’d panicked so much when he woke up in the middle of the night and Kunpimook was crying. The boy was burning up and shivering. Jaebum didn’t know what to do. He called his mother and she calmed him down enough to get him to think straight. It was in times like this he wished his parents hadn’t moved to the other end of the country.  
  
He’s half-heartedly looking over the script for today when he spots a hand reaching for Kunpimook. Without thinking he grabs them at the wrist to stop them from disturbing his boy. He regrets it immediately when he looks up and straight into the eyes of the new regular cast member. Dubbed the new Wonbin, actor Park Jinyoung is staring surprised at him. Jaebum wants to hit himself, no matter who it was it was an unacceptable reaction. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that.” He stresses out in low tones. “I’m the one who should apologies.” Jaebum opens his mouth to protest to that but Jinyoung interrupts. “Your kid?” He asks, looking down adoringly at Kunpimook. “Yeah.” Jaebum breathes out and smooths his thumb over the small hand tightly gripping his finger. Jinyoung smiles and Jaebum can’t help but grin back. They don’t talk much after that but Jinyoung keeps on coming over to check on Kunpimook for the rest of the shoot.

_When he calms down there’s a lady beside him. She smiles sadly and introduces herself. He doesn’t really listen. Just stares blankly over her shoulder at the child still crying._

**4 years, 1 month and 12 days.**

“Young-samchon.” Kunpimook calls out happily running towards the crouching man. Jaebum watches on amused as the boy topples over the man with the power of his hug. When he reaches the pair his kid is excitedly retelling the story of how he met his new best friend. Jinyoung is still sitting on the ground, half cradling Kunpimook and listening attentively to the adventure of the missing shoe in the sandbox. “Wow Bam-ah. You’re the new Batman.” He exclaims and Jaebum has to cough to cover up his chuckle. Jinyoung seems to catch it though and mock glares at him. “Truly how you saved Yugyeom’s shoe from the sandbox monster is heroic.” Jaebum says as he crouches to look seriously at Kunpimook. “Maybe I should be worried about you fighting too many dangerous monsters?” He makes a dramatic sad face and his boy jumps into his arms to pat at his cheeks. “Jaeb-sam no. Don’t be sad. ” Jinyoung laughs at them before prying Kunpimook off of Jaebum and helping them up.

“Are you sure about it?” Jinyoung asks when Kunpimook is preoccupied by the swings. Jaebum shrugs. “Seventy percent. It would be a lot lower if it wasn’t for you.” Jaebum isn’t looking at the younger but he can feel the concern flowing from him. “Yeah, but would you be able to watch it. I mean it’s almost the same thing.” Bile is teasing the back of his throat and Jaebum has to count to ten. “I told you to never mention that. You were the one who asked. I said yes, let’s move on.” Jaebum pretends that Jinyoung grabbing his hand doesn’t make his heart beat faster.

_“You’re listed as his father.” The woman tells him. He’s still looking at boy crying in the corner. He’s not the father, they never had sex. The boy looks up and he feels his heart break once more._

**4 years, 5 months and 25 days**

Tonight is the airing of Kunpimook’s first appearance in Jinyoung’s drama _Life Unexpected_. Kunpimook is on the phone with Jaebum’s mother, chatting about everything he could come up with. Jackson is in the kitchen making popcorn and Mark is setting up the new television. They said it was present but Jaebum is planning on at least paying half of it. Jackson said it was so they could look at their favourite nephew and coo over him even better. Jaebum glances at his watch to check the time, only twenty-four minutes before the episode airs and Jinyoung’s still not here. He’s just about to take out his phone and call the actor when someone rings the doorbell. He signals to Kunpimook to keep talking to his _halmeoni,_ the kid pouts but keeps on talking.  
  
Jinyoung looks stunning in his suit and Jaebum takes a moment too long to greet him in the surprise. “Why so fancy?” He blurts out and Jinyoung shoots him a reproachful look. “I came from a premiere.” The younger says and promptly ignores him in favour of scooping Kunpimook into his arms. Even if it happens more and more it still leaves Jaebum slightly breathless to see Jinyoung in their small apartment. Mark greets Jinyoung distractedly, suddenly slightly stressed about the time.

“Jinjin!” Jackson yells in greeting and smacks the actor on the back. It had taken no time for Jaebum’s two friends to warm up to Jinyoung. Even if it took Jinyoung some time to warm up to at least Jackson. “Looking sharp. A plan to make the rest of us look bad?” Jackson jokes as he gives Jinyoung a once over. “Premiere. Youngjae says hi.” Jackson nods and Mark does too. Jaebum has no idea who Youngjae is and he tries to quench the childish thought of being left out.  
  
Kunpimook is patting Jinyoung’s hair, clearly fascinated with how stiff it is gelled back. “So pretty.” The little boy breathes out and kisses Jinyoung’s cheek. It causes uproar with his other uncles and they demand to be kissed too. It’s not fair that only Jinyoung gets the love.  Laughing Jaebum joins in and he can’t stop the smug face when he’s the only one getting kisses on both cheeks and lips from his boy.

_In a flash the toddler is on the floor, waddling his way over to him. The tear streaks on his face are even clearer from a close distance. The toddler grabs his hand and clutches. “Papa.”_

**5 years, 0 months and 0 days**

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Bambam-ah. Happy birthday to you.” Jaebum sings as he enters his bedroom. Kunpimook pretending to be asleep but as soon as he sees the cake and the gift under Jaebum’s arm he jolts to a sitting position. Jaebum places the tray on the bed careful not to tip over the big cup of hot cocoa. “Come on make a wish.” He urges Kunpimook to blow out the big 7 candle. The birthday boy closes his eyes tightly and after a few seconds he blows out the flame.  
  
“So now you’re a big boy. Seven whole years.” Jaebum says exaggerated amazed. He is a little amazed that his boy is so big now though. There’s a tug at his heart over how fast the last five years have passed. Kunpimook is staring at him with wide eyes before reaching out and pulling Jaebum’s head down to his height. “Jaeb-sam don’t cry.” He says and plants a big wet kiss on Jaebum cheek. “Bambam love you.”  Jaebum pulls Kunpimook into his lap and hugs him tightly. He buries his face in the black mess of bed hair squirming around. “I love you too. So much.”  
  
“Do you know what we’re doing today?” Jaebum asks after Kunpimook has finished his cake and opened the gift (a Batman mask). The boy shakes his head and Jaebum smiles at the cuteness. “We’re visiting Mama.” He says and Kunpimook nods. Jaebum knows Kunpimook doesn’t remember his mother but it feels important to include her and honour her on this day. They’ll stop by the florist and buy a blue themed flower bouquet. Then he’ll let Kunpimook place them by her stone before letting him roam free a bit. Jaebum will apologies and tell her about all the new wonderful things her son has done in the past year. He’ll choke down tears and then afterwards they’ll meet up with Jinyoung and celebrate properly.

_“Hey kiddo. I’m not your papa.” He says, voice choked. The toddler stares up at him and repeats “Papa.” It takes all his self-control not to break down crying. “Samchon.” He says._

**5 years, 6 months and 3 days**

“Let’s welcome our next guest, Bambam.” Yoo Jaesuk calls out and Jaebum gives a little push to Kunpimook. The boy runs from his arms and directly to Jinyoung. It’s the most natural thing for the actor to pick him up now the whole cast coos over the fat on Kunpimook’s cheeks and his smile. Jaesuk interviews him as best as you can interview a kid and most of the time it’s Jinyoung that answers. “Bambam here is actually the son of our Im Writer-nim. Come on out from behind the cameras.” Jaesuk encourages and Jaebum freezes for a second, sees Jinyoung tensing up too. There’s no choice though and Jaebum is just glad he didn’t put on his ratty jeans that morning. This part wasn’t something he had put in the script but it’s a scoop and would bring a lot of attention to the show.  
  
He lets Jaesuk interview him, answering as best as he can. Jinyoung at some point grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers behind his back. It makes Jaebum relax and his answers become more natural. Jinyoung helps him answer the questions about their friendship and tells how he _just couldn’t resist Bambam._ Everything is going well until Lee Gukjoo says, “I didn’t know you were married. Is his mother also in the business?” She’s completely new to the show and apparently hasn’t gotten the memo of never mentioning Kunpimook’s mother. Jaebum’s smile gets strained and Kunpimook starts making a fuss about wanting his Jaeb-sam. He clings to Jaebum as soon as Jinyoung hands him over. Jaebum’s voice croaks when he answers, “She’s not here anymore.” Jaesuk quickly ends the interview after that.  
  
No one asks why his son had called him Jaeb-sam instead of Appa.

_The lady makes him sign a bunch of papers and then he’s sent out of the hospital with a little boy in his arms. He has no idea what to do and how he’s going to manage it._

**6 years, 9 months and 11 days**

Jaebum has Jinyoung pressed into the wall. He’s supposed to be sending the younger home but they got caught up in each other. He bites into the soft lower lip before licking into a mouth he’s found addicting ever since he got a taste almost a year ago. Jinyoung’s clutching at his shirt and pulling him impossibly closer, swallowing moans and groans because Kunpimook is asleep in the living room. Jinyoung breaks away and begins to laugh low. “What’s got you laughing?” Jaebum whispers because he’s feeling slightly offended at the moment. “This is just straight out of the fan fiction written about us.” It takes Jaebum a while before he gets it. “They write fan fiction about us?” Jinyoung nods and pecks Jaebum. “Yeah apparently I wasn’t good at hiding my Heart Emoji that one time we were on camera or the fact I held your hand.” Their eyes lock and then they both break down laughing.  
  
“I better get going now before we wake Bam-ah.” Jinyoung whispers before pulling Jaebum in with the strings from his sweatpants. “See you tomorrow.” He whispers against Jaebum’s lips, lingering and clearly unwilling to go. “Or you could stay?” Jaebum says and right after they hear a small voice. “Please stay Young-sam. Appa is more happy with you here.”  They both turn around to see Kunpimook in the door way looking sleepy. Jaebum’s heart is bursting and he doesn’t know if it’s because they got caught or because Kunpimook just called him Appa. Jinyoung seems to notice that Jaebum is frozen for the time being and nudges him in the side. “I guess I could stay. You don’t mind sharing your dad?” He asks Kunpimook and Jaebum feels touched that Jinyoung is asking his… …his son, asking his son for permission. “It’s okay.” Kunpimook says and finally Jaebum reacts and pulls Kunpimook into the tightest bear hug he’s ever given to this day. “Thank you.”

_One thing he does know though is that he’ll always honour her and that the little boy in his arms will always be loved and respected. He’ll be what the boy needs and wants._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that!  
> Please do leave some kudos and a comment.  
> Also if you're confused about anything please just ask ~


End file.
